Life is a stage
by xfmoon
Summary: Lucy introspective tag to the singing scene in 2x03 Hollywoodland.


**A/N:** That was the best episode ever, well except for the last 2 minutes... Why can't we have nice things, and a happy ship, for just one entire episode? Oh, the drama.

Anyways Abigail's singing was absolutely amazing, and I just wanted to write a little tag to that great scene. Also, Wyatt's heart eyes were adorbs, he's a goner, 3 like the rest of us ;)

 **Spoilers:** for 2x03 Hollywoodland and everything before that.

 **Disclaimer:** I would love to be able to sing out to the world that I own the rights to Timeless, but alas sadly I'm not that good of a singer, or a liar, because I don't own the rights.

* * *

She really hadn't wanted to do it. Hadn't sung or stood on a stage since her car accident. That was a closed chapter of her life. She had taken the accident as a sign that she shouldn't pursue a carrier in music, though she'd been so sure as she had been driving home to her mom. She could still remember that feeling. The certainty; that this was what she was meant to do.

He hadn't pushed her exactly. She had confided in him a long time ago, and now it was coming back to bite her. Anything to stop Rittenhouse, anything not to blow their cover. That was her new mantra, however that didn't change how scared she had been in the moment. When Wyatt had disentangled himself from her, making her go on stage by herself, the lone stride away from the security of his arms and into the spotlight.

It was terrifying. She had been terrified. This was not who she was. Not for a long time. Not anymore. She was a historian. That was how she defined herself. Lucy the historian, not Lucy the singer. The possibility of a music carrier had been a stupid whim, the dreams of a young, naïve mind. History might not be a calling, but she loved it, and it was what she had chosen; and if we're not the sum of our choices in life, then what are we? That she basically had been programmed to become a historian like her mother, had taken a bit of the joy out of that chose, to say the least. And her love of history had taken a hard blow, but she couldn't change who she was now. And caring about changing history had taken a backseat to stopping Rittenhouse at all costs.

There was no way of predicting the future - sure the chances were a little better with a time machine - but had she gone for it and become a singer, her life would no doubt be totally different, and she would never have been here. In 1941, with her vast history knowledge, undercover as the next musical duo, about to sing in front of a room full of Hollywood's elite.

She didn't know why she'd chosen that precise song. Her mind had been whirling, her nerves frigid; it had to be a time appropriate song, and this one was all she could think off, all her mind came up with on the spot. She tried not to focus on all the people staring at her, hell she used to give history lectures for rooms filled with more people than this. But this was different, she was so far out of her comfort zone and in a situation she couldn't control. She shook of missing the first few tones with a smile. These people didn't know her, they would never see her again, she could do this, she had to. What was the worst that could happen anyway? She found Wyatt's eyes through the crowd and used him to center herself. Started from the top, almost stumbled over the words, but were helped along by the nice piano player.

The crowd seemed to accept her as is and that boosted her confidence. So, she stopped holding back and let herself get carried away by the atmosphere. For a minute she forgot all her fears, started enjoying being the center of attention, and just gave it all she had. She hadn't felt this alive in a long time. This happy. All her raw emotions came bobbling up to the surface. And only then did she actually realize what she was singing. That the song she had unconsciously chosen perfectly conveyed her unspoken feelings for Wyatt.

It really had come out of nowhere, this thing between them, but it had grown exponentially these last couple of weeks, and it seemed that she couldn't even hide it from herself anymore. She heard her voice sing; "You know you made me..." and her eyes betrayed her by finding his and not letting go, as the last tones rang out and with them that fateful word "..love.." followed by a heartfelt "..you".

That was it! If it had registered, if Wyatt had understood, then, there were no takebacks. It was out there in the world. Sung from a stage, but not faked or phony or in any way deceptive; it contained as much sincerity, truth, and honesty as it possibly could. And although her feelings were all a bit rough around the edges, due to her resent experiences, there were no doubt in her mind, not anymore. She was in love with Wyatt.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have so many Timeless fic ideas in my head. We'll see how many come into fruition during our little, but unbearable hiatus.

I understand it's frustrating for Lucy when Rittenhouse keep jumping to unimportant moments in history, but I feel like she has given up a bit on the whole protecting history thing and keeping things as they're supposed to be. Like she was all for Rufus telling Hedy to renew her patent, changing a lot in the past and the future. *cough* Jessica *cough*.


End file.
